User talk:Nexus-Ank'hu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hialo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 19:48, July 22, 2011 It's Izzy.Matrixpretty 16:49, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Welcome to the wiki. If you need help with anything just ask. -SSK 14:27, July 25, 2011 (UTC) you took my pic please take my pic down ok Godtony1 17:39, August 23, 2011 (UTC) or at least give him the name i gave him,Lench Godtony1 17:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) yes I named him Lench,click the blue link Like I said if you want to keep the pic change the name or get rid of the pic it's all up to you.Godtony1 00:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I never gave you premission to use the pic get rid of it. lol your the 4 year old here. It's plaugerizing to use someone else pic. lol you liked it. you mean my character I gave you a choice and you wanted to argue with me so no sorry and the missing antenna am still work up a story about that, what you think born with it or not.Godtony1 00:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) whine lol your the one.Godtony1 01:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) and thanksGodtony1 01:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ?where did you find my pic?Godtony1 01:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) do you have nikon23 dragonball sf website if you do please send it to me UNLIMATED No problem, i try to help whenever i can, if you ever need help i'll give it a try. ~''The Maverick 013'' 00:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello: The Maverick here! which is the story and what type of assistance do you need? ~''The Maverick 013'' 18:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll read it first and then you'll have my opinion, don't know if you'll like my writing. May i ask, why the "lunch break", travels, work, school? ~''The Maverick 013'' 00:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, here are the "why i woulds" and "why i wouldn'ts" and some general questions, keep in mind i'm not an expert'':'' Wouldn't: *Most of your characters lack enough information. *Not enough backstory. *I don't see where is it going. *Lack of time. Would: *The characters are so empty that they're really easy to fill. *Gohan vs Cell is an awesome fight. *I like to work in original characters. *I like to help. *Big enough to work on it. Questions: Where and when are they? what's the plot? they're only fighting. Which exactly is YOUR Gohan? why Silys doesn't look like a full-blooded Saiyan and what her name pun? why did you selected me? and finally: is this story important to you or is just a hobby? Phew! well, yes, i'll help but only if you answer the questions. Remember to always add a property template and your own category. I'll start planing it. See ya! ~''The Maverick 013'' 02:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) For now it's alright, i'll be planning for a few days and then i'll start 'cause i'm still writing AF Continues, thank you for reading! ~''The Maverick 013'' 00:06, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Check it out: I finished the first chapter trying to keep close to your original idea, if you wish i can make the fight longer, check it and leave suggestions or ideas in my talk page. ~''The Maverick 013'' 07:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) hey man, yeah the picture is fine :) where is the story so I can check it out by the way?Yeahguystarble 21:51, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! it's good that it liked you. Sorry for the slow progressing, i'm kinda busy this days but i promise i'll update every week. ~''The Maverick 013'' 00:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No need to worry, i'm not exactly very active eighter, isn't it ironic that having plenty of free time actually makes you have less free time? Happy Holidays! ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:46, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure? Well I guess so.... fits everywhere. FiFi loves his tie. MrFluffman 01:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sadly, he was rejected. Some bum for Lolcats.com one it instead, because he was wearing a suit. MrFluffman 01:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm not entirly sure... but I heard him dropping something in the river just a few days ago... MrFluffman 01:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) By the time the Cat Police and Katpire came calling, all evidence had been erased. MrFluffman 02:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) He's currently trading one job for another until he finds one he likes. He's currently a bodyguard for the cat next door. He shares space with a devil mutt. MrFluffman 16:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) News: The Maverick here! just to inform you about two things: i moved your page 50% Saiyan Power (Nexus-Ank'hu to 50% Saiyan Power (Nexus-Ank'hu) for obvious reasons :P and i think i'll add more to The End tonight unless i have a chrismas party, if not, i'll be writing very late, maybe you can check it tomorrow. ~''The Maverick 013'' 17:06, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball Z: Frontlines Hello there. Just letting you know that, per a new rule, you have two weeks to add some genuine content to your page before it will be deleted. This is only done so that our wiki is not litered with empty pages. So please, if you can, start working on that. Thank you. -KidVegeta :No problem, I've deleted it. If you ever need me to do stuff like that again, just send me a message. I'm more than happy to. -KidVegeta Inactivity: The Maverick here! as you may have noticed i've been kinda inactive these recent days and i'm almost sure i'll be inactive for some weeks :( so i'm gonna be unable to continue your story for a while. I'll be returning however but i don't know the exact time, maybe one or two weeks. I haven't finished with The End yet! ~''The Maverick 013'' 17:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC)